1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to post-surgical appliances. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved, immediate post-surgical pressure applying apparatus for applying a shrinking pressure to the stump of an above the knee amputee.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Following a leg amputation it is desirable to shrink or reduce the cross sectional size of the stump to facilitate fitting of a prosthetic appliance. In the past, various approaches have been suggested to perform this function.
In past years a common expedient to accomplish shrinking of the stump was the application of surgical bandages. However, this type of bandaging, if it is to be effective, must be done by trained personnel and is time consuming, both in applying and removing the bandages.
More recent approaches for stump shrinking include the use of devices of the character having waist and shoulder straps adapted to carry means for adjustably connecting wrapping bandages thereto. Exemplary of such a device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,035 to Dempsey. This device comprises a body encircling belt, a shoulder belt connected to the belt and wrapping bandages connected to the belt by means of bandage retaining cleats and front and rear suspension straps. However, apparatus embodying multiple straps, harnesses, buckles and the like are usually difficult to use and generally require assistance both in application and removal.
Another type of stump shrinking apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,156 to Crowell. This apparatus comprises a sleeve member means forming a pocket adjacent the lower portion of the sleeve and a plurality of straps secured to the sleeve and adapted to pull the sleeve upwardly to force a pad carried within the sleeve against the stump.
Other prior art devices for use in shrinking the stump of leg amputees include devices which make use of elastic stockings, or tube like members, which are tied at the bottom, or are closed by use of surgical bandages. The disadvantage of these latter types of devices is that the stump portion is totally encapsulated preventing air circulation and making post surgical treatment of the stump area difficult.
As will be appreciated from the discussion which follows, the present invention effectively overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing a uniquely designed, simple to use device specially adapted for use by above knee amputees.